


Button challenge #3

by crazycatt71



Series: The Button Collection [13]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Round 3 of the button challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Button challenge #3

**Author's Note:**

> This took longer to write than it should of, I kept getting distracted by the thought of Ianto in nothing but riding breeches and boots. It is a lovly image to have in your mind

Ianto checked his appearance in the full length mirror. He pulled on the bottom of his Regency style riding jacket, straitening it. He gave an approving nod, knowing he looked good, he just couldn't wait for Jack to see him. He and Jack had drove to a little inn a couple of hours from Cardiff to have the next round of their button challenge. When Ianto had  called to make the reservations, he had discovered they had a riding stable, which had given him an idea for his outfit for the challenge.  For this round, the clothes had to be styled after period clothing, before the 1900's.  Ianto was sure he had chosen wisely. Besides his jacket, he was wearing a double breasted waist coat, dress shirt, riding breeches, gloves ,and knee high boots. He checked his appearance one more time, placed his top hat on his head, and headed down to the stables. The groom lead a chestnut gelding  out of the barn and held him while Ianto climbed in to the saddle. He eased the horse in to a trot, following the grooms directions to the location where he was to meet Jack. Jack's reaction when he saw Ianto ride up was everything Ianto had hoped for. His jaw dropped and he stared with lust filled eyes as Ianto climbed down and lead his horse to tie it to a tree next to Jack's. Jack  slowly stalked around Ianto, licking his lips as he took in how snuggly the riding breeches clung to his ass. There was no way  Ianto could have anything on  under them, they were just to tight.

"Very nice." he said, his voice deep with lust.

"Thank you." Ianto said, " You look very nice too."

Jack was wearing clothes from the American Old West. He had on button fly trousers with braces that buttoned on to the waist band, a bib front shirt, a long, duster style coat, cowboy boots, and a cowboy hat.  Ianto paced a circle around him, taking it  all in. The look defiantly suited him. Jack grabbed Ianto's hips and pulled him against him so their groins were pressed tightly together. He claimed Ianto's mouth with a hungry, messy kiss. Ianto finally had to pull back so he could breathe.

"We should find out who has won." he said.

"I did." Jack told him.

"How do you know that, we haven't counted the buttons." Ianto said.

"I get to see you in those pants," Jack said, squeezing his ass, " I win."

Ianto chuckled and stepped back.

"Start counting." he told Jack.

Jack unbuttoned the 8 buttons on Ianto's jacket, then the 8 on his waist coat. He took one of Ianto's hands in his and unbuttoned the button with his teeth, kissing on the pulse point in his wrist. He pulled the glove off, sucking on each of Ianto's fingers as they were freed from the glove.   He repeated the steps with Ianto's other hand. Ianto cupped Jack's jaw in his hands and kissed him as Jack unbuttoned his shirt.

"How many?" Ianto asked him.

Jack looked down and silently counted.

"10 down the front, one on each cuff, 12 all together." he said, " The were 8 on your jacket and waist coat, and one on each glove, that's 30 so far."

He started to undo the buttons on the bib front of Ianto's breeches, but Ianto stopped him.

"Just count." he said.

Jack touched each of the 6 buttons on the front, then slid a finger under the bib to touch the 4 on the fly

"10 more, for a total of 40." he said.

"Ok," Ianto said, "My turn."

He touched each of the 7 buttons on Jack's duster. Jack had left the coat open, but the buttons were functional, so they counted. He slid the coat off of Jack's shoulders and laid it on the ground. Next he pushe Jack's braces off his shoulders, counting the 6 buttons that held them to his trousers. He unbuttoned the 12 buttons on Jack's shirt, kissing and sucking on his collar bone as he pushed the shirt off.  He kissed his way down Jack's chest, sucking on a nipple until it was a hard nub. His kissed back up Jack's chest, then grabbed the back of Jack's head and kissed him, pushing his tongue in to Jack's mouth.  Jack finally broke the kiss when the need for air became to strong to ignore. He nibbled his way along Ianto's jaw, then sucked on his ear lobe. Ianto put his hands on Jack's hips and gently turned him so his back was to him. He wrapped a rm around Jack's waist and nibbled on Jack's ear.

" I do believe you are at 25 with," he purred in Jack's ear, feeling the shiver his voice caused, run through Jack's body, "1," he undid the first of the buttons on Jack's fly, "2," another button, "3," another. "4, and the last is 5,"

He reached in to Jack's open fly, pleased to discover Jack was commando under his trousers and squeezed Jack's hard cock. Jack moaned and rubbed his ass against Ianto.

"The final tally is 40 for me and 30 for you," Ianto said, " that means I win."

He gave Jack's cock a firm squeeze and moved his hands to Jack's hips. He slowly slid Jack's trousers over his hips and down his legs, leaving them pooled at the top of his boots. He ran his hands over Jack's ass, spreading his cheeks to he could tease his fingers over his hole. He trailed a finger down, gently caressing Jack's perineum. Jack moaned and bucked his hips, rubbing his ass against Ianto's cloth covered cock, making Ianto aware of his own hard on and how much he wanted to be inside Jack.

"Lube?" he asked.

Jack waved his arm toward his jacket. Ianto retrieved the tube and squeezed some on to his fingers. He slowly slid two of them in to Jack as he kissed on his neck. He worked his fingers in and out of Jack to loosen him as he kissed and nibbled on his neck and shoulders.  Jack unbuttoned Ianto's fly and freed his cock. Ianto grunted when Jack began to stroke him. After a couple strokes, he batted Jack's hand away and pushed him forward so he brace his arms against a tree. He grabbed Jack's hips and slowly let his cock sink into Jack's tight, hot ass until he was balls deep. He held still, stoking Jack's hip and enjoying the feel of Jack clenching around him until Jack began to roll his hips. He pulled back and pushed back in quickly, not able to go slow.  Jack rested his forehead on his arms and pushed back, meeting Ianto's thrusts.  Grunts, labored breathing, and the sounds of flesh on flesh filled the air as they neared the end and their pace became even more frantic. Ianto grabbed Jack's cock and stroked it in time to his thrusts. Jack let out a shout as his cum shot over Ianto's fist. Ianto felt Jack's ass tighten around his cock, squeezing his own release out of him and hips shook as his cum filled Jack. He kissed the back of Jack's neck and slowly pulled out of him. He wrapped an arm around Jack's waist  and lowered both them to the ground, to lay on Jack's coat. Jack lay with his head in Ianto's lap, tracing patterns on Ianto's cloth covered thigh. He had a sudden mental picture of Ianto in his riding breeches, being chased by mobs of men and women trying to catch him.  He moved so he was leaning over Ianto, their noses almost touching.

"You are never to wear these breeches in public." he growled. "You'd cause a roit."

Ianto laughed and pulled Jack down so he could kiss him, promising himself he'd figure out a reason to wear them to work, just to see Jack's reaction.


End file.
